There are conventionally known door structures in which, at a vehicle door having a door main body portion that is formed from a door inner panel made of resin and a door outer panel made of resin, a frame that is made of metal is disposed within the door main body portion, and door hinges and a door lock are fastened to this frame while nipping the door inner panel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. S63-46923).
[Patent Document 1]